goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauler monster line
The Mauler, Ravager, and Grisly are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling bipedal bears, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. Mauler A Mauler is a brown-furred variant. Statistically, this monster has 109 HP, 99 Attack, 27 Defense, 24 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Mauler uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 7 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Bear Claw: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges towards a targeted Adept and unleashes 5 red glowing claw swipes in rapid, brutal succession, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.6. Felling a Mauler yields 37 Experience Points and 45 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 48 EXP and 58 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is battled in the wintry overworld region of Angara around Mercury Lighthouse and within that dungeon as well. Later it is fought in the overworld region of Angara around Fuchin Temple and within Fuchin Falls Cave. The Mauler will briefly be the strongest monster you fight yet when you first exit Bilibin Cave to reach Angara's snow-capped north region, though it uses its Bear Claw rarely. It is outperformed in all statistics by the Lizard Man fought throughout Mercury Lighthouse and the other areas the Mauler is fought. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Ravager A Ravager is a more green-furred variant. Statistically, this monster has 189 HP, 185 Attack, 47 Defense, 60 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Ravager uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Bear Claw: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges towards a targeted Adept and unleashes 5 red glowing claw swipes in rapid, brutal succession, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.6. Felling a Ravager yields 90 Experience Points and 95 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 117 EXP and 123 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is battled in the optional Vale Cave and Vault Cave dungeons. In The Lost Age it is one of the "stock" monsters fought throughout the land-based overworld areas accessible from the Great Eastern Sea. The Ravager is slow among the monsters in Vale Cave, but has the highest HP, Attack, and Defense. In Vault Cave it is outperformed by the even slower but tougher Cave Troll. In The Lost Age it has the highest HP of the monsters it is fought alongside, backed up by that solid defense rating and solid offensive ability, but like before it is slow. Grisly A Grisly is a dark-purple-furred variant. Statistically, this is more of a "boss-style monster", having 800 HP, 208 Attack, 63 Defense, 78 Agility, and 13 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Grisly uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Bear Claw: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges towards a targeted Adept and unleashes 5 red glowing claw swipes in rapid, brutal succession, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.6. * Berserk: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the battle text read "Grisly erupts in a furious rage!" as the monster surrounds itself in a small fiery energy. This boosts the user's Attack by 25%, which for the Grisly means 52 attack points. Felling a Grisly yields 243 Experience Points and 700 Coins. If it happens to be felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 315 EXP and 910 Coins. In Golden Sun only two are fought throughout the entire game, together with the Succubus as one scripted boss encounter that occurs on the second "dungeon floor" of the optional Crossbone Isle as soon as you try to enter the door to that floor's puzzle room. Therefore, the minimum rewards of the battle are 587 EXP, 1543 Coins, and a single guaranteed Potion courtesy of the Grislys. As part of a team of three monsters that is one special encounter, the Grislys are the monsters that are strong and durable, while the less HP-heavy Succubus uses area-of-effect Psynergy for elemental damage. This battle should only be adequately difficult by boss battle standards if Crossbone Isle is visited and this battle is fought earlier in the game through the hidden method at Tolbi-bound Ship. This is definitely a battle that can be won in one turn by having everyone use full-powered summonings at the start, but if you decide to battle these the typical way, the Succubus is the target that goes down much more easily than the Grislys, so that should probably be focused on first. Mars-based Psynergy is what all three monsters are weak to. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance